My Sweet Angel
by JustTJ
Summary: She's good. He's evil. She's a goth. He's a monster. She's an angel. He's an android. They're different in every way, that is true, but why go through so much trouble to see one another? CellxStocking Rated for language and other reasons.
1. Stocking's Unusual Day

**My Sweet Angel**

**By JustTJ**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay guys, let's get things straight. First off, this is my first attempt at a mature story, hence the M Rating, and can only be found in the crossover section between Dragon Ball Z and Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I tried a couple times on crossover couples, but when my sister pitched this idea to me, at first I rejected the idea because it seemed a little weird, but then later on I changed my mind and decided to give this one a shot.**

**Please don't flame or criticize me, alright? Again, this is my first attempt, so give me a little credit, alright? If you have someone to blame, blame it on my sister, alright! But hey, at least this is better than using an OC, that's for sure.**

**Chapter One:  
>Stocking's Unusual Day <strong>

Yet another attempt at catching ghosts. Not. Panty and Stocking had just returned to their home within the church on the hill outside of Daten City. However, both were covered in ashes and dust so dark that you can actually make out their eyes. Panty looked over longly at the couch, as if it was inviting her to relax on it. She sat down on the emerald-colored couch and let out a tiring sigh.

"Again, you should've let me worried about that Ghost," Panty said over to her little gothic sister, Stocking, who was in the middle of shaking the ashes and dust off of her usual Lolita dress and her violet-bubblegum hair.

"Who said you were worried?" Stocking asked, beginning to pull strands of her hair out where she could see it before running her hand through it, dusting it off. "I told you not to do it, yet you stupidly went ahead and done it. You never think straight, do you know that?"

Panty leaned back against the couch where her arm was hanging by the armrest and her head leaned back, looking up at the ceiling as she lets out a loud yawn. "Not my problem, sis, that's for sure. Look, the important thing is we collected the Heaven Coins we need. Well, at least two, to be precise."

Stocking sighed as she looked away, finally able to rid her body of the ashes and dust, which had left some dirt marks on her face, dress, and hair. "You have a good point there. So, how was that date you had, last night? You know, about that guy who was wearing that Homer Simpson shirt?"

Panty then reached one finger to her ear as she began to clean out of whatever unknown substances could be laying around in there, her eyes rolled up to the ceiling once again.

"Oh, you mean that guy?" Stocking nodded. "Oh, after eating out at that fancy restaurant, we went back to his place and did it three times in a row..." Panty then sighed. "Until I found out he was married when his wife walked in on us. The first time I've had anybody else scream their heads off. But then again, I never really liked that guy."

Stocking scoffed, looking over to her older sister. "You're overdoing it again, Panty. Don't you even want to have a boyfriend for once?"

"Boyfriend?" Panty laughed. "Why would I need a boyfriend what with so many hot cute guys here in Daten City? This city's paradise if you don't count the Ghosts terrorizing the city!"

"Oh? You mean that?"

Stocking then pointed towards a window not too far from her. Panty then leaned up to look to see what Stocking was talking about and, just looking outside the window, both seemed to notice three big strong Ghosts with their usual black skin were knocking down tall buildings was opening up some of them while swallowing the people who seemed to be inside at the time. Panty sighed and waved her hand.

"They'll have somebody else clean that up." Panty then leaned back against the couch once more and took out the TV Remote from underneath one of the couch cushions. "I think I'll watch that show about those hot guys doing those routine exercises. Those guys sure know how to stay buffed." While saying this, a hint of drool was seen hanging from one end of Panty's mouth.

Stocking sighed. "Oh brother. I think I'll take a shower and then get some of that leftover pumpkin pie from last night."

Panty pushed down a button on the remote, and then a split second later, the TV instantly came on. "Suit yourself." Panty lets out one of her flirty smiles as she looked lustfully at three men, who were doing exercises and were wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Stocking scoffed in disgust.

"Whatever."

Stocking made her way over to the hallway where her bedroom was located at the very back. Ah yes, there it is. The door with the skull on it with a sign that says 'Keep Out' on it.

...

After Stocking felt refreshed after taking a nice warm shower, put on another nice pair of clothing of a Lolita dress and her hair dried up from the water, Stocking left her room, trying to adjust a bow on her head. She was simply walking down the hallway, her hands still adjusting the bow and her mind thinking about that leftover pumpkin pie that she would soon devour into the pit of her stomach. All in the while, Stocking couldn't help it, but to feel a little jealous about her sister Panty. She's been with more men than Stocking ever had.

Stocking had never been with anyone, and only lied to Panty that she had slept with other men in hopes to irritate her. The only except, however, was for that cruel disgusting ghost she happened to stumble upon while helping Panty trying to pick out a cute hot guy to do it with. Stocking sighed. It was love at first sight, and even though she had never met this ghost nor had ever heard of him, she had fallen instantly in love with him, the warm fire burning in her heart, filled with an emotion that Stocking knew all too well. Love. An emotion she rarely feels.

Stocking had only gone on a few dates with this ghost, and at first this Ghost never really loved her back, but then, seeing as how Stocking was devoted to him, even going so far as to turn her back against her duties as an Angel to dispatch Ghosts and to elope with him, the Ghost realized that he too returns her feelings. Panty, however, saw that at first the ghost was only using Stocking as a servant, and getting her to do things he was even too lazy to do. And Panty was always protective over her little sister.

Stocking fought back, trying to prove that her love is indeed real to Panty who had never experienced love before. When Panty had shouted to Stocking that this ghost doesn't even love her, Stocking felt as if she was going to break down, but then her heart filled with surprise when the Ghost admitted that he indeed loved her and had bought an engagement ring, in the shape of feces, and had asked her to marry him. Stocking felt like a lucky teenage woman. She had agreed to marry him and he had carefully places the ring on her middle finger.

Panty tried to fight back, only to be stopped by Garterbelt, who had mysteriously appeared from out of nowhere, who had told Panty to watch and wait. Stocking could never had felt happier than she did that night...only to see that the Ghost was slowly fading away, stating to her as if he was born to meet her, that they were destined to meet. He gave Stocking a sincere smile and had thanked Stocking for everything they've been through together, stating it was really fun to hang out with here...right before he faded away, leaving behind nothing but a Heaven Coin.

Soon after that happened, Stocking held on to her feelings as much as she could, clutching the ring she had once worn on her hand. She remembered falling to her knees and crying, and then Panty walking over and knelt down beside her, who took her little sister into her arms and lets her cry on her shoulders, grieving for the loss of her fiance, knowing that she would never see her true love again.

Stocking lets her arms hang down on both sides of her body, still making her way out of the hallway. All that was in the past, now. She knew that she would never find another guy to be with, even if it's for a million years. Oh no, she could feel the stinging in her eyes, indicating that the waterworks are about to start. Stocking laid a hand on her face and rubbed her eyes with her fingers, hoping to stop herself from crying. She then lets out a heavy sigh.

"Waah! Where did this guy came from? Stocking, get your ass in here! Stocking!"

Stocking withdrew her hand from her face as she immediately ran towards the end of the hallway and into the living room, where the first thing she saw was Panty sitting on the couch with a frightened look on her face, her eyes still focusing on the TV. Stocking could make out Panty's shoulders shaking, as if she was scared of something. Stocking cocked her eyes.

"You screamed for me to come in here for this?" she asked.

"No, you dolt! Look at the screen! I was just changing the channel and then _this freak_ happens to show up!" Panty shrieked.

Stocking's eyes widened a little. Freak? Could it be a Ghost attacking a local news station? This she gotta see! Stocking then took a seat right next to the frightened Panty, who somehow was cleansed of the ashes and dust from their earlier attempt at catching the unnamed Ghost they had hunted down, and turned her attention towards the TV. Stocking couldn't believe it. Right before the camera, there stood what seemed to be a human-bug-hybrid-like creature, with a face of a man and the hands of a human, yet there were green shells covering most of his body, he had what seemed to resemble a helmet on his head with a yellow jaw plate along with holes which somehow resembles the ears, has purple streaks under his eyes and down his face, had magenta-colored eyes, and had black wings on his back, black shoulder pads, especially one on his chest, and there were dark-green speckles all over his body with the except of his lower legs which were entirely black and his feet resembled that of shoes which were yellow. He's also shown to have a stinger between his wings, but Stocking could only guess what that was used for.

This creature was holding up a news reporter by the throat, the pain on the poor man's face. The creature asked him, "You there, tell me, is this Studio B?"

Stocking's eyes widened. Not only does this guy has a handsome face...he also has a hot voice! Stocking shook her head a little. Whoa, where did that come from? Stocking then continued watching as the creature lets go of the man who had fallen to the ground. The man watched in horror as he said in fright, "O-Of course i-it is!" He then turned towards the crew offscreen. "Call Security! Hurry!"

Then, with a flick of the creature's fingers, there was a red glow followed by a small explosion. Panty's eyes widened a bit more out of anger while Stocking places a hand over her mouth in shock. Stocking then saw the creature's handsome face turning his attention towards the camera, as if looking directly at the Anarchy sisters.

"I am Cell. I have a message for all the people on Earth."

Panty lets out an angry grunt. "What do you know? That's us, as well."

"Shh," Stocking said, placing a finger to her lips to silence her sister, as they both began to listen for more information.

"Now pay attention to what I have to say. Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting from here on out. I've had fun terrorizing Earth, but now I have something far more entertaining for this pathetic little planet. For those of you who don't know me, take a good look at my face." Cell squinted his eyes at the camera and then spoke again, but this time in a more monstrous and croaked tone. "_The big monster of Nikki Town!_"

Panty and Stocking's eyes widened. They had heard of the recent news that had happened in Nikki Town about the entire population of the city completed deserted. The only thing left behind were the clothes of all the citizens as if they had been sucked right out of them. They had also heard of the news of other cities disappearing, such as Ginger Town.

"Fuck!" Panty shouted. "So that guy was responsible?"

Stocking narrowed her eyes right at Cell's face, and couldn't help but to stare at his magenta eyes. They look about the same color as her bubblegum pink highlights in her hair. She watched on as Cell spoke again, back into his normal voice. "I am the evolved form of that creature, and I'd like to thank all the inhabits on this pathetic world for providing me with the bio-extract that I needed. But the reason I'm here is to announce the whole new Martial Arts Tournament. I'd like to name this tournament known as the Cell Games. Seems quite a catchy name, don't you say?"

Panty sighed. "Figures."

"The Cell Games will be held 9 days from today at S5.5 28 miles northeast of East City. There you will find an arena that only I designed myself. I designed it after the initial one at the last Martial Arts Tournament. I believe it is my ideal place to crush my competitors. Bring me your best fighters and I will fight them one by one in a contest of strength." Cell smirked straight at the camera. "This is the last chance for Earth. If I am not defeated, it belongs to me!"

"WHAT?" Panty shrieked.

Stocking lets out a small gasp. "Is he that serious?"

"However, the fighters will have the advantage since I won't have to rest between battles. After one fighter gets knocked out, a new one will enter the ring immediately. The rules are the same as the Martial Arts Tournament: if you give up or any part of your body touches the outside of the ring, you lose. Although, and I will try to avoid this, if you die, you will also be disqualified. I hope I haven't frightened any of you of the Cell Games. Now that you know where the competition will be held, all you have to do is find the courage to show up." To Stocking, it felt like the last few words were spat out with venom. "Now watch this. Here's a glimpse to see what you're up against."

With that, Cell raised his hand up towards the wall behind him. There was another red glow forming right in his hand, and before the Anarchy sisters knew it, there was another huge explosion, and saw the red energy beam smashing through the wall, making a pathway through the city and destroying a lot of buildings in its path, and had then exploded into the mountains.

"No fucking way!" Panty shrieked.

"He's that strong?" Stocking asked.

Cell lets out a soft chuckle. "Come and get me if you dare! Now then..._let the games begin_. The tournament starts in 9 days! Good luck!" He then lets out a laugh as he turned to face the hole on the wall. He then bucked his wings up right before flying through the hole and into the half-destroyed city, and immediately disappeared out of sight.

Panty held up the remote with her hand shaking so hard, and after pressing down a button, the screen turned dark. They stared at their reflection on the screen and can make out the frightened and shocking looks on their faces.

"Ugh, that disgusting freak! If he's that strong as he looks, then we can kiss this planet goodbye!" Panty cried out. She then raised her fists in the air. "And we don't have enough Heaven Coins to get back to Heaven in time!"

"He says 9 days," Stocking reminded her. "So what are we going to do? We just can't sit around and do nothing until these Cell Games he calls them."

Panty then got up to her fist and raised up a fist. "Simple, sis! We can enter these so-called Cell Games and give him a piece of our minds! He didn't say anything about using weapons, so just one shot from Backlace and he can say hello to Hell for me!"

Before Stocking could reply, another voice spoke up. "Out of the question." Both sisters turned to look and standing right behind the couch was their African-American mentor, Garterbelt, wearing his usual priest robes with both his arms behind his back. Panty and Stocking's eyes widened with confusion.

"What the...? Where did you come from?" Panty shrieked.

"You saw that broadcast?" Stocking asked.

Garterbelt nodded. "I cannot allow you two to enter the Cell Games. If he is that strong, then there is no doubt in my mind that you both will stand a chance against this Cell." Garterbelt then looked down at Panty, and then at Stocking. "Therefore, when the times comes, you cannot go to the Cell Games."

Stocking's eyes widened. "What? Why? We saved the world before! We can simply do it again!"

"SHUT IT!" Garterbelt shouted. "You two are the only ones in this world that can help rid it of Ghosts, and if you two were to go out there and die, then you both can no longer protect it from our own enemies. It'd be best to let other fighters in this world handle that monster Cell. Besides, we must not meddle in the affairs of this world, and you both had known that the minute you came here."

Panty grunted and crossed her arms and laid them on her chest. Stocking just turned her head and leaned her head down where her eyes are focused on the carpeted floor.

"But then...what would happen if that creep succeeds and claim Earth as his?" Panty asked.

Garterbelt closed his eyes and leaned his head down. "I wish I know."

Stocking could feel a violin string break, her head moving over towards Garterbelt with a mad look on her face and fire burning in her green-teal eyes. "You _wish_? How could you say something like that if we don't even give it a try! Just let us participate in the Cell Games! We can handle him ourselves!"

Garterbelt reopened his eyes and glared angrily at Stocking.

"No! You are not going and that is final!"

Stocking then glared at him for a minute, and then leaned her head down where she angrily stared at the floor. She lets out a scoff as she turned around and made her way to the hallway, heading to the very last room which she calls her bedroom, the pumpkin pie in the fridge forgotten in her mind. Panty watches as Stocking walks off into the hallway. She blinked a couple times, wondering what might be going through her poor little sister's head.

...

_"Hmm, Daten City? The most famous town there is. Wouldn't help to wander through this town, won't it? Eh, heh, heh."_

...

A few hours later, Stocking was in her room, sitting right by her pumpkin-shaped table. In her hand held a book with a red cover, but with no title. Her eyes moved sideways from left to right, left to right, as if this book was intentionally getting her attention. Stocking then stopped mid sentence. She leaned the book down on the table and turned her head where her eyes were staring at her window.

She had watched the broadcast where Cell had just announced the Cell Games for five minutes, and already, she felt somewhat...interested about this creature. Stocking can't tell what made her interested in him, but this wasn't the first time Stocking felt this. The first time was...Stocking shook her head wildly. No, no, no! She's gone past that! She doesn't want to go through with it again! The first time she actually felt this was when...she had fallen in love at first sight with that Ghost.

Stocking scoffed. She hates to admit that she does find the creature Cell very interesting, but she decided not to go through with it again. Besides, even if she does get to meet Cell face-to-face, she cannot deny the fact that he would never lo...even consider liking her. She sighed heavily, turning her head back as she held the book up continuing to read it.

It just doesn't seem fair to her. Many people get to meet the love of their lives, and Stocking...she gets nothing! Zip! Notta! Whenever she comes so close to meeting the love of her life, it just merely...slips away from her clutches. Stocking closed the book and laid it on the table. She then sat and walked over to her bed. She passed through the see-through curtains hanging from her bed stand and merely just laid down on her bed face-first on her soft warm blankets.

She then leaned her head up and her eyes move towards the window again. "Maybe some fresh air would do me nice."

As if on cue, Stocking could hear a screeching noise before she could hear Panty's voice talking through a speaker.

_"Stocking! Quick! The Demon Sisters unleashed a huge horde of wolverine ghosts into the Daten City Park! Take too long and I'll ditch ya!"_

Stocking lets out another sigh, as she jumped up from her bed and made her way towards her bedroom door.

...

The citizens at the Daten City park were running away for their lives, screaming in fear as the black wolves started chasing them and howling them away. Most of the citizens had their clothes torn to shreds as they run for their lives against the black ghost-like wolves who were chasing them out of the park. Right near the center of the park sitting at a nearby bench sat two sisters with unusual red skin, one has two red horns sticking out from her long crazy green hair while the other has one horn on her forehead like that of a unicorn with her long white hair tied in a high ponytail, and was also wearing glasses on her face. They were both wearing the same beige uniforms, consisting of jacket, red tie, short skirt, and high heel shoes. The only difference was that one of them was wearing knee high socks that covers most of her legs.

"Eh-heh, it seems fun to watch those lousy mortals run away with fear. I just can't seem to get enough of it! Don't you agree, Ms. Kneesocks?"

The other sister nodded. "Yes, Dear Sister. Now at last, we can have this park all to ourselves."

They were named Scanty and Kneesocks, known as the Demon Sisters, the daughters of Corset, the Mayor of Daten City itself. They watch in amusement as the wolves cleared out the rest of the park from the citizens, as some retreated back to the Demon Sisters, which bowed in respect towards them.

"Ah, much better now," Scanty said, stretching out her arms and then placing her hands to the back of her head. "Being daughters of the mayor has it's advantages, don't you agree?"

Kneesocks simply nodded. "It appears so, Dear Sister. So what do you think we should do now?"

However, what the Demon Sisters didn't know was that they were being watched at this point. A mysterious figure was hiding in the branches of one of the trees in the park. The figure was too dark, we can't even see his face at this point. He simply looked relax, laying against the tree branch, as he looked down at the Demon Sisters who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

_"Heh. Pathetic excuse for evil. That's what they are. For demons, they're lacking self-potential."_

Scanty placed a hand over her mouth as she lets out a small laugh. "Just wait till our plan comes to fruition, Ms. Kneesocks. When we're done with our little army of wolves, we can use them to overtake this city. One of our rrrrrrrules to follow in order to overtake this fair city."

Kneesocks places a finger between her eyes to push her glasses back into place, with a smirk on her face. "That does sound nice, Dear Sister. If the citizens here are that frightened, think of what'll happen when our army is complete."

"It was your idea after all, Ms. Kneesocks," Scanty said with somewhat an alluring smile on her face. "You were the first one of us to come up with this plan."

Kneesocks looks away, and when she did, her entire face suddenly changed into a paler red, a couple droplets of sweat beginning to form on her face. "Dear Sister, stop it. You're making me blush."

"You blush too easily, Ms. Kneesocks," Scanty said, placing both hands on one of Kneesocks' shoulders. "You should have someone take a look at that."

"I'm fine. Really, Dear Sister, I am."

_"Tch. How utterly disgusting."_

Kneesocks then raised her head up, her blushing faded away, and looked around. She thought she had heard someone, but couldn't seem to find anyone. The only people she see are her older sister and their pet ghost wolves.

"Ms. Kneesocks, what is it?" Scanty asked, her eyes widened a little out of curiosity.

Kneesocks shook her head, not wanting to worry her sister. "Nothing, Dear Sister. I thought I had heard something, but it's probably just the wind."

Before Scanty could talk back, another voice interrupts. "Is it the wind, or is it our jeep that really pissed you both off?" Both Demon Sisters then looked over towards where the voice came from, and right before them was an all-to-familiar pink jeep, the front facing them, and on top of the hood was Panty, who was standing with a cocky look on her face, and Stocking, who was sitting there next to her sister with one of her innocent smiles on her face, holding her Honekoneko doll in her arms.

Both Scanty and Kneesocks got up to their feet and stared angrily at the Anarchy sisters. "Ah! The Angels!" Scanty shrieked. Many of the ghost wolves turned and then started to growl at Panty and Stocking, pure hatred in their eyes for disturbing their masters. "What are you doing here?"

"This park has been emptied out for our own use," Kneesocks explained, placing both folded hands on her hips. "Since we're in a happy mood today, we're giving you one last chance to clear out."

Panty then laid a fist on her hip and stared angrily at the Demon Sisters. "This park belongs to everyone. Just because you fucking demons are the daughters of that BDSM excuse of a Mayor doesn't mean you get to do what you fucking please."

Stocking nodded. "You two should really learn how to share once in a while, might make some more friends that way, you know?"

Scanty merely laughs. "Friends? Who needs friends when we have each other, right Ms. Kneesocks?"

Kneesocks began to blush a lighter shade of red again, looking away and placed a hand on her face. "You're making me blush again, Dear Sister."

"Your faces are red to begin with, you know!" Panty insulted. "Now get out of here and take your stupid dogs with you!"

The Ghost Wolves growled more louder with a hint of anger at the Angels, surrounding the Demon Sisters as if to protect them and some crawling their way over to Panty and Stocking.

"Now, now," Scanty said, waving up a finger. "You should know better than to mess with our pets." She then leaned a hand down and began to put one on the head, running her red fingers through it's black fur. "These guys' feelings get hurt very easily, you know."

Panty sighed and then jumped off from the hood of their jeep and stared at the wolves as if they weren't a big deal. "Well, looks like we have no choice but to fight." She then turned to face her little sister. "Ready, Stocking?"

Stocking nodded, slipping off the jeep and onto the grass-covered ground right next to her sister, right before tucking her half-kitten, half-skeleton doll into her shirt. "Ready, Panty."

The figure up from above the tree could see through the branches right at Panty and Stocking, and lets out a soft scoff._ "I take it these are the protectors of this town. They don't even look like angels." _He then eyed over at Panty. _"That one looks like she's always confident, yet I have a disgusting feeling about that one."_ He then eyed over to Stocking. _"And that one...hmm...I'm not sure about this one. She seems much happier despite looking like one of those Goths I always see. Might want to keep an eye on her for now."_

Both Panty and Stocking reached for their legs, as they began to strip a peculiar clothing; Panty's hands reached into her skirt and began to strip herself of her pink panties, while Stocking began to strip herself of both her black-and-blue striped stockings. They then held up the said clothing and they each glown a blue color, and then within moments, Panty's panties took the form of a handgun while Stocking's stockings took form of striped katanas.

"Heh, stubborn as always," Scanty said. "Shall we, Ms. Knesocks?"

Kneesocks nodded, a smirk coming onto her face. "Yes, Dear Sister."

Scanty and Kneesocks then did the same as Panty and Stocking did; taking off parts of their clothing. Scanty was stripping herself of her scanties and Kneesocks stripping herself of her knee high socks. Scanty's scanties then took the form of a type of gun much different than Panty's, and Kneesocks' socks took the form of two scythes, both of them the color of black with a yellow outline.

"You're in for it now, Angels," Scanty said.

"We know, we know, we've gone through this, many times," Panty said, shaking her head. "So if you gals wanna dance, then lets dance!"

...

The fight had already begun. Panty was handling with Scanty and some of the Ghost Wolves while Stocking was fighting against Kneesocks and the other ones. Panty seemed to be handling herself quite well, but I would say the same thing for Stocking. She was surrounded, and since there were too many enemies around, she can't seem to keep up with them, and with Kneesocks, it was ten times worse.

Stocking blocked off Kneesocks attacks with both her katanas, Kneesocks thrusting her scythes closer and closer to Stocking's face. A smug look came to Kneesocks' face. "You poor unfortunate angel. Do you honestly think you can win when your sister doesn't even like you?"

Stocking kept her position. She knew Kneesocks was throwing lies at her to overthrow her, but she'll think twice before messing with the Gothic Angel. "You're lying."

Kneesocks then moved both her scythes sideways along with Stocking's katanas, Kneesocks leaning down towards Stocking with their noses inches away from each other. "Oh?" Kneesocks said. "You always to put faith in the wrong sort of people, Ms. Stocking. The people you love would be your downfall."

Stocking then managed to kick Kneesocks square in the stomach, sending her a few inches back. Stocking could hear the wolves growling behind her, so she turned around and swiped her katanas in the air, and sure enough, the wolves disappeared, so she knew they would attack her for fighting against one of her masters. Kneesocks then stood up and straighten herself out.

"I mean, look around you, Stocking. Your sister's always into human men, your mentor is looking for love in all the wrong places...what about you? No matter how much you fought, no matter what you do, there'd be not a soul in this world who would ever think about liking, heck, maybe even _loving_ you!" Stocking's eyes widened. Kneesocks smirked. Good. She was getting to her. "And why is that, you wonder? Maybe you're just holding back on your feelings, or maybe you're not suppose to fraternize with anyone...or maybe they see you as a _freak_!"

Stocking was then about to charge at Kneesocks, but then for a split second, she felt being pounced on the chest and her back laid out on the grassy ground. Stocking looked up and saw a yellow-black scythe had pinned her down by her left shoulder, about an inch close to her hair, and saw that she can't seem to escape. She reached out for her katanas, but saw that she had mistakenly let go of them when she was slammed to the ground. She turned and saw her katanas laying there on the ground, right before turning back into regular black-and-blue striped stockings.

Stocking then saw a few ghost wolves pressing their paws about both her arms and her legs. Some even looked under Stocking's skirt, and for some reason drooled for about a moment. Kneesocks walks over towards Stocking with only one scythe remaining in her hand, and then held it up and let it lean back against her shoulder.

"An angel had never stood a chance against a demon," Kneesocks stated. "That has been held since the beginning of time. A certain rrrrrrrrrrrule in which both you and your sister must know!"

"Stocking! Get away from her!"

Stocking then moved her head over and saw Panty fighting her way towards her little sister, but the wolves were over crowding her path. Panty fired as much as she should, but then Scanty jumped right in front of her and they both begun to fight with their guns as if in hand-to-hand combat without even firing them. Stocking could hear Kneesocks laugh.

"Why would your sister even care about you?" she asked. "I always thought she'd never hang out with a bad crowd. But then again, that bad crowd just has to be _you_, is it not?" Kneesocks then placed the sharp tip of her scythe almost touching the skin on Stocking's neck. A worried look came to Stocking's face. "Don't worry. I'll free you from your suffering and pain."

With that said, Kneesocks waves her scythe up in the air as if it was a golf club, and was ready to slice off Stocking's head off. Stocking lets out a shriek as she turned her head to once side and shuts her eyes as tightly as she could, fear developing into her chest. This was it. She was going to die, and there was ntohing she could do to stop it. She lost. She had let everyone down. She even wonders if she'll be allowed back to Heaven...if she were to, at least.

Just then, unexpectedly, Stocking felt a huge gush of wind sweeping by, and when Stocking look up, she saw Kneesocks being pushed away by the strong wind current. For a minute there, Stocking thought she could see a shade of black and green. The wolves began to growl at whatever it was that had attacked their master and lurched against this being, but then Stocking felt another gush of wind and the next thing she knew, the wolves were also blown back.

She felt another presence there with her, and yet this person is going so fast, she can't quite make out who it is. She can only make out shades of black and green most of the time, and it was blurry too, so she can't make out any descriptive details.

BLAST! BLAST!

Both Scanty and Panty turned and saw that most of the wolves were being blown up. Both their eyes widened for a reason; Panty seeing as how she was always the one to blow up the wolves, and Scanty because one minute Kneesocks was about to kill Stocking, and then the next, they looked as if they were about to lose. The other wolves growled as they tried to run attack whatever it was that was destroying most of their little herd.

"No, you furry dogs! Get back here and protect me!" Scanty called out.

But most of the wolves were already swept away into the sky and then blasted into bits. Panty used the chance to attack Scanty without trying to get distracted for at least one bit. Stocking tried to sit up, but she wouldn't dare touch the scythe holding her down. She heard somewhere that demons would get burn if they were to touch an angel's weapon. Would it happen if Stocking used vise versa? What if she burns her hands when she touches the scythe. She then tried to worm her way out, but the sharp edge of the scythe was about an inch away from her shoulder and the handle was touching the ground, so in a way, she was trapped.

Stocking then suddenly heard a growl before her. She leaned her head back where her bangs fell from her face. Her teal eyes widened as there were three more ghost wolves looking angrily at her, as if she was the one responsible for these sudden attacks. Stocking gasped as the wolves jumped up in the air and were about to attack her. She then leaned her head down and closed her eyes tightly, but then all of a sudden, Stocking felt as if she was being held under someone's arm and she could make out a blurry shade of green. Then the next thing she knew, she was standing up again, wobbling a couple times until she could retain her balance. She looked around and saw the last of the wolves were destroyed and Kneesocks' scythe was laying before her.

"You...you..." Stocking quickly turned around and saw Kneesocks, her ponytailed hair going all over the place and her white bangs laying out all over her face. "I don't know how you're doing this, but you're going to pay!" Kneesocks then waved her only scythe in the air. "YOU'LL FUCKING PAY!"

Kneesocks then ran over to Stocking with her scythe held up high. Stocking looked over and saw her two stockings, so she dodged a couple of Kneesocks' attacks and was able to grab one of her own on time, transforming it into a katana and blocked off Kneesocks's scythe.

"You're more stupider than I thought," Stocking called out. "I'm not the one doing all of this!"

Kneesocks squints her eyes and angrily glares at Stocking as if staring straight to her soul. "Be that as it may, you're still going to fucking pay!"

They both withdrew their weapons before Kneesocks was about to give out another attack, but before she could, Stocking felt another gush of wind and Kneesocks was thrown up into the sky, and in a split second, crashed onto the ground, leaving a small fissure in it's wake. She then sat up but felt as if she was being kicked in the head and was thrown right in front of Stocking on the ground. Her scythe immediately turned back into regular socks as Stocking knew that Kneesocks was knocked unconscious.

Stocking then looked back up to see who was doing all this, and then for a split second, she could make out a pair of magenta eyes staring back at her before suddenly disappearing.

Her eyes widened.

_Those eyes...why do they look so familiar?_

Then it hits her. Those eyes were almost about the same color as the highlights of her hair, as she gripped the katana as tight as she could.

"It can't be...it just couldn't be..."

"Stocking, you alright?"

Stocking then looked over and saw Panty running up to her. Panty then wrapped her arms around her little sister in a very tight embrace. "Oh thank God you're alright!" She then withdrew and placed two hands on both of Stocking's shoulders. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! I almost puked when Kneesocks was about to kill you! How did you do all this?"

Stocking then looked down on the ground. "I-I don't know. I didn't do all this. I..." She then stopped. She knew Panty would never believe her saying that someone else has joined in on the fight, so she lets out a sigh and lets her shoulders slump down.

"Well, the important thing is that you're alright," Panty said, patting Stocking on the shoulder. "I already took care of Scanty and I see that Kneesocks is also down for the count. I've already collected the Heaven Coins, too." Panty then reached into her pockets and shows her little Gothic sister the coins. Stocking quickly counted them and saw they only have five.

"Only five?" Stocking cocked her eyebrows. "I don't get it. There were like about 20 wolves here."

Panty shoved the coins back into the pocket of her skirt as she leaned back up. "You'd think we'd be use to this, by now. Anyways, I think we should head back. Garterbelt should be done cooking dinner right about now." Panty then turned around and headed straight back for their pink jeep See Through. Stocking then turned around and looked out at the park which was now officially ruined during their little fight.

She knew there was someone else there...someone who had saved her life...someone she would like to thank...someone with magenta eyes...Stocking also felt as if something was missing too, but she can't quite make out what it is.

HONK! HONK!

Stocking then turned around and saw that Panty had already drove up next to her in See Through. "Come on, Stocking! What's the hold up?"

Stocking sighed as she leaned her head down, before climbing up onto the passenger's side and buckling in with her seatbelt. Panty then fired up the engines as they both drove off out of the park and back into the busy streets of their town.

While they were driving away, however, the figure walks up in the middle of the wreckage in the park and immediately spotted both Scanty and Kneesocks, both passed out and laying on the ground.

_"I could just as easily end their lives now, but then again, they seemed to be no threat to me for the moment. Hmm? What's this?" The figure then knelt down on the ground as he reached his hand out. He then pulled something off the ground and then leaned back up. "Well, well. It seems someone seemed to have left you behind. She might miss you terribly if you're not returned. Let's go and pay her a visit, shall we?"_

...

Stocking had just got done taking a relaxing bath and had already put on her short black pair of PJs, but then she decided to not wear her bow on her head. She always hates it whenever she forgets and then the next morning, it get tangled in her long hair and it takes up nearly a half an hour of her morning to untangle the mess.

As soon as she was done drying her hair she immediately left the bathroom and then headed back into her room. Stocking walked over to her bed and walks through her see-through drapes and then laid down in the center of her bed. She then threw her blankets over her and felt warm and soft. That's how she usually goes to sleep like this. She then turned to lay on her side, but then about a couple minutes later, she opened her eyes and then immediately sat up.

"Ah! Honekoneko! Where are you?" she cried out. Stocking then looked under her pillows and then under her blankets, but still cannot seem to find her half-kitty, half-skeleton doll. She immediately threw the covers off of her and jumped out of her bed as she looked through her closet, her other piles of dolls, her dresser drawers, even going through her snack collection which she stole from Garterbelt and kept it locked away so no one would tell the difference.

"Honekoneko! Honekoneko!" she cried out, as she hopelessly goes through her other stuff. She still cannot find her doll. She then leaned straight up and looked out her window, where the moon was shining and the stars were laid out over the sky. Stocking realized that she must've lost it while they were battling the Demon Sisters and those Ghosts back at the park. How could she have not known that she lost her doll back at the park and simply forgot about it! Stocking's eyes then moved towards her floor as she lets out a couple sniffles.

That doll was precious to her than anything else, which is why she was always seen carrying it. The reason why was that...that...Stocking shook her head. It's no use crying over spilled milk, and it's no use crying over a doll. Besides, she did left it at the park, she can go ahead and get it tomorrow. The citizens are probably still scared about the commotion that happened at the park earlier today, they probably won't head over tomorrow. But then again, she's afraid that someone might take her doll.

Stocking shuddered. If someone were to steal that doll from her, she'd go on a rampage, going through every nook and cranny in Daten City until she could find her missing doll which she always treasures the most. She lets out a sad sigh.

"Tomorrow, I'll head back to the park and find Honekoneko," Stocking said to herself.

Stocking then clapped a couple times, and when she did, all the lights in her room went out. She then walks over to her bed and through her see-through drapes and crawled under the safe covers of her blankets. She then leaned her head in on her pillows as she lets out a couple more sniffles before seemingly falling into a deep sleep, unaware of a shadow standing right outside her window...

_Stocking ran. She ran and ran and ran into the darkness. She tripped a couple times, but she still kept going. She was running for the light, as if she was in a tunnel. She reached her hand out, hoping to grab hold of the light. Stocking then made out a black outline of a figure within the light. It seemed to be a boy, about Stocking's age. He looked back to her, but then shrugs and then turned his back on her as he walks into the light._

_Stocking ran twice as fast as before, hoping to reach out to this boy. It was a dream Stocking always had...wanted to find someone to love and the struggles she goes through to earn that love from a certain male._

_"Please! Come back! Don't leave me! Please come back!"_

_Stocking tripped, but then got back up and continued running. She was almost close to this boy, as she continued to call out, "Come back! Please! I can't live without you! Come back!"_

_She was almost close to this figure, so close to the light, but then something stopped her...something very cold. She saw her legs being covered in ice, and saw that it was slowly forming up almost towards her hips and waist. Stocking raised her hands up in fright, and then looked back towards the figure who was still walking away from her. Tears had finally fallen from Stocking's eyes, as she lets out a sob._

_"Wait! Come back! Please! I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me, please!" She then lifts her hand up to him, hoping to catch him from where she was standing. "Please come back!" She then lets out a few more sobs until she suddenly felt cold to her waist. The wind began to pick up, and the boy was slowly fading into the light. "Please! I love you! Don't leave me! Come back! Please!"_

_Before long, the cold wind began to freeze Stocking further and now the ice had engulfed her stomach and her arm. Before long, the ice made it's way up towards Stocking's neck along with her other arm frozen in place. She looked up and saw that the figure faded away...as the light faded away from the darkness. Stocking felt the cold breeze blowing against her, yet the ice seems to have stopped in it's track. Stocking closed her eyes, tears falling down her face endlessly like a river, as she lets out a few more sobs._

_"Please...don't leave me...I don't want to be all alone..." Stocking then started to cry, almost her entire body trapped in ice, the cold breeze rubbing against her face, stuck in the middle of the darkness, where no one could hear her cries._

"Please...don't leave me...I don't want to be all alone..." Stocking lets out a few sobs before opening her eyes. She blinked a couple times before realizing where she was. It was just a dream...which felt like a nightmare to her. Stocking then leaned up and looked around. She was back in her room. She then wrapped her arms around her body. She could feel the wet tears on her face, like she was also crying inside her dream and out. She can also make out the cold breeze as well...wait, cold breeze?

Stocking then ran the back of her hand over her eyes to wipe away her tears as she turned to her right. She saw that her window was opened. She cocked her eyebrows. _I don't remember leaving the window open,_ she thought to herself. Stocking then pulled away the covers of her blankets away from her and got up from her bed. She then walks over to her window and sticked her head out. She looked from left to right. Maybe she forgot to lock her window and the wind must've blown it open. Stocking shrugged. It was a possible explanation for all this.

Stocking then backed away from the window and grabbed both edges, pulling them together before locking them in place.

Stocking froze. She felt as if something wasn't right in her room. She looked out her window and felt the hairs of her neck shooting up from their roots. Her eyes widened with fear. Then another explanation came toher: what if someone had broke into her room, waiting for the right moment to jump out and attack her, and possible rape her? Stocking stood still, letting her arms fall to her sides. She could feel another presence in her room...and she has a feeling that it's not Panty, at that. Her sister would never come into her room in the middle of the night, unless it was something important.

Stocking then slowly turns around and faces the darkness in her room. She can make out the light from the moon shining down through the window and onto the floor, but still doesn't give out enough light to light up even the darkest corners of her room. She then inhaled deeply through her nose and out. She then raised both her hands up, and after gulping, clapped both her hands twice. Light then came on all over her room, and Stocking kept her figure at the sight before her.

"Hello, my dear."

**End of Chapter One**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Originally, this was suppose to be a one shot, but then I decided to tease you guys into waiting. I know this isn't like me to write something like this, but I've had this idea for a while now and I just wanted to write it down hoping to get it out of my mind. Thank you all very much for your support. Don't forget to review.**

**By the way, I hope I haven't made anyone OOC. I watched some episodes from both respected series over and over again hoping to get the characters' personalities and motives right. I'm planning to watch some more episodes again before writing down the next chapter though.**

**I do NOT own Dragon Ball Z or Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They're just a few of my favorite anime and they belong to their respective owners. If I do own them, however, it'd be every fanfiction writer's dream to even just own at least one of these shows. Thanks for your attention.**


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After rewatching a few episodes and such, I decided to continue on starting with Chapter Two. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Two:  
>The Unexpected Visitor<strong>

Stocking just stood there, both her hands still touching each other right in front of her, the expression on her face completely blank, though you can tell in her eyes that she's going through a mix of emotions swirling within her chest: fear, shock, and for some reason, weak. Why would Stocking feel weak? These are emotions Stocking rarely feels, 'cause her sister and she barely cares about anything as long as it means getting the job done and cramming down sweets and Panty getting her way with men.

Maybe Stocking felt weak because she knew how strong this entity is right in front of her. Maybe she's afraid because this entity could kill her at any moment, and in an instant, at that. Maybe she's afraid because she knew who this entity is. Stocking finally gathered the strength to gulp down whatever saliva was in her mouth and let her hands hang down.

"You...you're..."

The entity chuckled, both his shoulders moving up and down when as he does so. "Oh, so you know who I am?"

Stocking could only nod. "You're that guy I saw on that broadcast...you're...you're _Cell_."

Right in front of Stocking, sitting on her pumpkin-shaped table was Cell, the same way Stocking recognized him, with both his arms crossed and resting on his chest, both his wings stretched out behind him as if he was sitting on the small table to rest. Cell looked across towards Stocking with a smirk on his face. He noticed Stocking's face was emotionless, yet he can recognize the look in her eyes anywhere...fear, shock, and weak. His smirk widened a tab bit. How he loves it to see the scared looks people gives him, whether they'd be showing it from their face or eyes.

"Well, then I guess we won't go further into our little introductions..._Dear Stocking_."

The pupils in Stocking's eyes suddenly shrank. _He knows my name. Oh Gosh, how does he know my name?_ she thought. _Oh gosh, now he's getting up!_ Cell had leaned up and stood on his feet up from Stocking's pumpkin table, his arms still crossed, and was now looking down at Stocking. Stocking took a few steps back towards her window. She did another gulp and narrowed her eyes at Cell, looking as if she was trying to pull on a brave face.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked. "I never met you."

"True, but then again, _I_ had neither met _you_ until this very night, Dear Stocking," Cell said, Stocking noticing that smirk still on his handso...Stocking shook her head a bit. Whoa, there she goes again. Cell then slowly unfolded his arms. "Yet you know me from my broadcast and I have known you at the little commotion back at that park with those demons you fought today. Quite ironic, isn't it?" He lets his arms hang down on both sides of his body. "That we have seen each other from so far, yet we had never crossed paths with each other." He then chuckled. "Sounds kind of romantic, is it not?"

Stocking could immediately feel her cheeks heating up. Oh gosh, she's probably blushing! It suddenly reminded her of Romeo and Juliet, only in Romeo's point of view where he knows the girl yet they had never met till that faithful night at that balcony. Stocking then shook her ahead again. Did he just mentioned that he saw her at the park fighting against the Demon Sisters which had happened earlier? Stocking could feel her shoulders shake.

"You...you were there, weren't you?" She asked. "Why were you there in the first place? I'd figure you were going to hang out at that Cell Games arena you talked about."

Cell lets out another chuckle before explaination, "On my way back to my perfect arena, I'd happen to fly by this town which you call Daten City. I have heard about the city while on my quest to gain perfection several days back, and I would've liked to _absorb_ the citizens here too, but then I thought that I already have enough of the bio extract that I needed to be stronger. When I realized I sensed a couple of significant power levels, I decided to tour the city a bit."

"But I didn't see you at the park, I would've noticed someone else there while my sister and I battled the Demon Sisters!" Stocking froze. Oh gosh, she cannot seem to keep that mouth of hers shut, and then she thought it'd be better to keep quiet so she wouldn't get on this bug guy's bad side.

Cell simply lowered his head down and closed his eyes. "Like I would tell you. Though I must admit, I did enjoy watching the show. Almost entertaining, rather, if I wasn't so distracted by your actions."

Stocking blinked a couple times. "Actions?" Stockings eyes widened again. It all became clear, now! Right when she was about to get killed by Kneesocks, a sudden gush of wind appeared and had knocked her away, along with many other wolves along with small explosions blowing up most of the ghost wolverines. Stocking's eyes then moved down to her carpeted floor. The blurry shades of black and green...and those same magenta eyes that caught Stocking's attention the second before it disappeared. Stocking then looked up and looked at Cell's eyes, which he had opened again out of curiousity.

_Those are the same eyes I saw back at the park, there's no denying it!_ Stocking thought, not wanting to believe that it was true, but it was. Cell, this monster who threatened to destroy the world in less than 9 days and the one responsible for all the disappearances happening at major cities recently...had saved her life.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Stocking asked rather harsher than intended. She then folded her hands into fists and then raised them up. Cell just stood there looking down at Stocking, the smirk on his face suddenly disappeared right before she continued. "I didn't want to believe it, but somehow, I know it's true! You knew I was going to get myself killed and then at the last minute, you saved me! If you're truly sinister and evil, then _why_ did you save _me_? And don't even deny it! I saw your eyes right before you disappeared, and trust me, I never forget those kind of eyes so easily!"

Cell just stood there, and Stocking noticed he had placed a hand on his hip while she was in the middle of her little talk. It looked as if Cell wasn't paying any attention just standing there, but Stocking has another strange feeling that he had listened to every word she had just said. She took another step back, but as she does so, she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

There was a simple stocking sticking out from under her bed. Then a plan has hatched into her mind. If Stocking were to get her hands on that stocking, then she can use it to defend herself should Cell plan anything that might hurt her or at least...kill her. She then narrowed her eyes down on the floor. Stocking thought she could hear Cell clearing his voice.

"Well, as my name implied, I was created from different types of cells from the greatest and strongest fighters of this world," Cell explained. Stocking still didn't look up. "Maybe it was in my DNA to help the helpless, but then again, it could've been a simple glitch in my programming."

Stocking then leaned her head back up and looked up at Cell's magenta eyes again. "Glitch? Programming? So what? You some kind of robot or something?"

"I am simply a bio android, my dear," Cell explained, that smirk coming back to his face again. "Like I said, I was made by the cells of the greatest fighters, and I've been programmed to complete certain tasks, such as gaining this form in which you see now." The next time Cell spoke, he spoke in that croaked monstrous voice that Stocking knew he had used to recognize himself to those who had seen him. "I was programmed to absorb enough humans for their bio matter. The more I feed, the stronger I become. When I feel as though I am strong enough, I was also program to absorb two other special beings, known as Androids 17 and 18. One by one, I have absorbed both androids and have achieved my Perfect Form_._"

Stocking blinked a couple times, before realizing that Cell must've looked different before absorbing these 'androids' he calls them. She then thought it'd be best not to ask anymore questions, but she can't help but wonder why he was even there, in her own bedroom, in the first place.

"Well, if you have better things to do, then why are you here in _my_ bedroom? You got through my window, but that still doesn't explain the reason why you're even here?"

Cell chuckled, as he took a step towards Stocking, and each step he took made a squeaking noise which kind of annoys Stocking. Stocking's eyes widened a little before taking a few more steps back, but then her back was face-to-face with her window. She then turned her head to look at her window and then back towards Cell, who was merely a few inches away from her. Stocking narrowed her eyes towards the stocking sticking out from her bed. She then waited the right moment...

By the time Cell took another step, Stocking quickly rolled on the floor towards her bed and grabbed the stocking. She then held it high up in the air, where it glows a blue glow before forming into a white katana with blue stripes on the blade. She then held it in a battle position with a deathening glare from her eyes.

"Tell me, my dear, can you tranform other parts of your clothing into weapons or is that all you can do?" Cell simply asked, back into using his real voice, acting as if there was nothing going on here.

Stocking continued to glare up at Cell as if she means business. "That's what my name implied. I'm not a human if that's what you're thinking. I am an Angel from Heaven bent of ridding this world of Ghosts and evil creatures."

Cell merely smirked as he places both hands on his hips. "Well then, I guess we do have something in common, don't we, Dear Stocking?"

Stocking cocked her eyebrows rather angrily. Why does he keep calling her 'Dear Stocking'? While Stocking may very well be interested in this creature, she doesn't want to go through the same thing again like what had happened from before. Stocking lets out a scoff before asking, "And what's that, do you think?"

Cell merely shrugged. "Why, both our names imply who we simply are, of course. In fact, that name rather suits you as my name does me, don't you think?"

Stocking lets out another scoff. First saying that he thought it was romantic of two beings knowing each other without having met once, and now he's starting to compliment her? Stocking stood her ground as she waved her katana up in the air once more lowering it back down again.

"Don't underestimate what you don't know, Cell," Stocking threatened. "There's a lot about me that you don't understand...starting with this!" With that, Stocking jumped up and was about to strike Cell with her sword, but then Cell mysteriously vanished. Stocking jumped onto the floor, but held her katana up in the air. She then leaned up and looked around. She then turned around and saw Cell standing behind her. She then swung her sword at him, but to her surprise, he suddenly disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Stocking asked.

"Now, now, that's no way for a young lady to use such harsh language now, is there?"

Stocking then swung her sword at the source of that voice, which had belonged to Cell, and to her surprise, Stocking had swung her katana right at him, and had sliced his arm off completely. Stocking looked down at the arm which had belonged to Cell, right before it mysteriously disappeared on it's own.

"What in the name of all that is..." Stocking was then stopped when a finger was pressed down on her lips. She felt her cheeks burning again as she looked up at Cell, who had placed his hand by her face.

"Don't want you to have that bad habit now, can we, my dear?" Cell sneered.

Stocking then backed away and then scoffed. "Big deal. You're useless without one arm, you know." She then held up the tip of her katana right at Cell's face. Cell didn't seem to move an inch, only to stare down at that katana right in front of his face. "What makes you think you can win?"

Then Cell did something that Stocking didn't expect to hear from him next...laughter. Cell began laughing his head off as Stocking looked up to him with a confused expression on his face. Why would he be laughing when he's just moments away from meeting Death in the face? By the time Cell slows down his laughing, he simply looked down at Stocking again as if her katana was see through.

"Did you really think I came _here_ to fight _you_? Silly little angel. Besides, between you and me, I have a little surprise that I think you may find shocking."

Cell then held up what's left of his arm as he began to grunt. Stocking then lowered down her katana and then looked up. She noticed that Cell had his eyes set on his cut-off arm, and was making weird grunting noises for some reason. Then, a few seconds later, another arm came into place where Cell's arm once was, only covered with some kind of green slime. Stocking's eyes widened as she lets out a gasp. She took a couple steps back as Cell moves his newly regenerated arm around as if he was trying to get use to it.

"I have the ability to regenerate, my dear," Cell explained, looking back towards Stocking, noticing the surprising look on her cute little face. "No matter what you slice off of me, I'll always be able to replace my old limbs with new ones. Ah yes, one of my favorite techniques, at that."

Stocking then shook her head and puts on a brave face. She then lifts up her katana in the air and was about to attack Cell again, but then as soon as she was about to attack Cell again, her katana suddenly stopped in midair. She then looked up and saw that Cell had stopped her attack...with only one finger in the way. Stocking blinked a few times. She just sliced off his arm like half a minute ago, and now she can't slice through his finger? She then got out of her little trance when she heard Cell chuckle once more.

"My, my, you certainly are quite entertaining, Dear Stocking," he said. "But I must admit, you're way of fighting is impressive. Never have I encounter a female, let alone an angel, fight so delicately as you. Android 18 was female, and yet she doesn't have half the talent to fight as you do."

Dang it. Why does Stocking's face keeps blushing, if only just a feint blush? Stocking then watched as Cell grabbed her katana without actually getting cut himself, and simply pulled it out of Stocking's hands with ease. He then turned the sword sideways as if to get a better look.

"I saw your older sister fight too, but she lacks potential and strategy, unlike yourself that is, my dear," Cell said. His eyes then widened. Suddenly the striped katana suddenly felt soft in his hands and saw a blue glow enveloping around the katana. The glow had ceased, and Cell saw that the katana had simply turned back into a black-and-blue striped stocking, which was hanging from both ends of his pale hand.

"Interesting," Cell said with a smirk. "Your sister and yourself seemed to be the only people to change particular clothing into weapons, possibly along with many others as shown by those demons you had fought before." Cell then threw the stocking over his shoulder and onto the floor. Stocking could only watch as the only weapon she has that can help defeat Cell was now out of her grasp. Stocking places a folded hand over her chest, trying to wonder what to do now, and was still curious on why Cell was even here in the first place.

Without thinking, Stocking lets out an angry shriek as she jumped up in the air and proceeded to kick Cell on the face. She lifts up her leg and prepared to kick, but just before it could touch Cell's face, he immediately grabbed her leg on time as if he was suspecting it. Stocking's eyes widened, before glaring at Cell and proceeded to punch him instead. Cell's other hand also grabbed her wrist. And now Stocking was trapped. Cell has both his hands on both her ankle and wrist as Stocking tried to struggle to escape from Cell's grasp.

"Let go...let go!" Stocking pleaded. She tried pulling away from him, and even tried pushing him to have him let go of her as she violently started to hit Cell on the chest with her other free hand. Cell lets out a laugh.

"You know, this reminds me of how I usually trap my victims moments before I absorbed them," he said. Stocking then stopped struggling and turned to face him. "How I always tell them that it's useless to resist. After all, they were to become one with perfection, after all." Then for a second, Stocking thought she heard something, and then saw something moving behind Cell. Stocking turned her head a little and saw the stinger between Cell's wings had emerged and was hovering above her like some kind of tail. A nervous look came to her face. She saw the stinger going down and out of her sight, but almost jumped in her skin when she felt something pointy rubbing her back.

She turned her head and saw that the stinger was just moving up and down her back. The stinger then rose up towards Stocking's face. She glared angrily at it hoping to scare it away. Cell saw her little reaction and just laughed at the scene as if there was nothing wrong. The stinger then move closer to Stocking's face. She then closed her eyes as tight as she could, expecting to feel something painful either on her neck or her face. However, instead, she felt a slight tugging in her hair. She opened her eyes and turned to look and saw that the stinger was moving some strands of hair behind one of her ears.

Stocking could hear Cell laughing again, but only this time, with a hint of amusement to it. She turned to look at him and shot daggers right at him. "This isn't funny, Cell! Let me go!"

Then, as if on cue, Cell immediately lets go of both Stocking's ankle and wrist, but then Stocking felt Cell's tail wrapping around her waist before she could hit the ground, and then gently set her on the floor. Stocking saw the tail unwrapping itself from around her waist and then saw the stinger patting her on the head before being pulled back behind Cell in between his wings. Stocking sat there, unamused, and then squinted her eyes up towards Cell.

"I take it that's how you absorbed those innocent people, right? I heard they looked as if they were sucked out of their own clothes. I take it you use your tail to do your work for you?"

Cell merely chuckled once more. Stocking felt it was probably a habit of Cell's but he doesn't seem to be the happy type, let alone a joker. Cell then placed both hands on his hips again as he looks down at Stocking with that smirk still on his face. "You catch on quick, my dear. However, you're very fortunate indeed that I no longer need to absorb any more humans for bio-matter, which I needed to grow stronger. I already have enough as it is. If I wasn't..." He squinted his eyes. "I would have absorbed you by now."

Stocking's hands folded into fists on the carpeted floors of her bedroom, trying her best to contain her anger. She was sick and tired of Cell delaying his answer to why he's even there to begin with! And so, Stocking decided to let it all out.

"I want you to stop delaying my fucking questions, bug brain! Why are you even here in the first place? If not to absorb me or to fight me, then why is it that you broke into my room to begin with!" She lowered her head, but kept her eyes locked on Cell's. "I demand a fucking answer, Cell!"

The smirk that was on Cell's face has disappeared, and now Stocking could no longer see any emotion on his face, nor in his beautiful eyes. Cell then proceeded to walk further towards Stocking. Stocking's eyes widened a bit as she begin to crawl back, hoping that Cell would cease, but Stocking's nightmares came to be when she once again hits her back against the wall. Cell immediately stopped right in front of her, and continues to stare down at her as if Stocking was nothing.

Stocking knew that feeling anywhere, and she hates it. She hates it whenever someone looks at her as if she was nothing, thinking that she's useless and worthless, not to mention pathetic. Stocking then lowers her head down where her bangs were over her eyes and then turn her head away, hoping that Cell would just leave her room and let her be miserable. Oh gosh, she could feel the waterworks working.

_Not now...I can't cry now..._

Stocking then closed her eyes as tight as she could hoping to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Then, she heard what sounds like scuffling right in front of her, but she dares not to look at what Cell might be doing. She then heard his feet making those squeaking noises again. Maybe he was going to walk away, and probably leave her. Stocking then felt a surprisingly warm hand on one of her knees. She then opened her eyes and looked up and saw that Cell had knelt down in front of her, one of his hands on one of her knees while the other one was behind his back for some reason.

Cell then pulls out his hand from behind, and then held it out to Stocking to see.

"I take it this belongs to you?"

Stocking's eyes widened, and to her amazement, there in Cell's hand, was... "Honekoneko!" she screamed. She reached her hands out and took her half-kitten, half-skeleton doll and then wrapped her arms around it, the doll laying on her chest and yet the head was touching her cheek. She felt the doll coming to life again as it always does, as she feel it's soft tongue licking her cheek. Stocking lets out an innocent smile on her face and lets out a small giggle from the doll's licking, as if a reaction to a tickle.

Cell was still knelt down in front of her, and watches her with curiousity. It was...strange, to him, at least. In all his life, he had never saw or met anyone who would...smile so innocently, as Stocking was doing. Most people were usually scared of him and just run away, or would try and fight back. He then realized that Stocking didn't seem like the type to run away. Despite being a Goth girl, Stocking always seems so innocent-looking, almost cheerful, as if she was just an ordinary teenage girl. Seeing Stocking happy right there felt...weird, as if something was stirring up in Cell's stomach...if a bio android like him were to have one.

It was a good few minutes sitting there on the floor, so hoping to break the silence, Cell spoke up. "That doll must be so important to you, isn't it?"

Immediately, Stocking's smile disappeared, as she opened her eyes and looked up at Cell, as if she thought he had just left her room. She then looked down and stared at the doll in her arms.

"This doll...was a gift from my mother." Stocking then looked up and still saw no emotion on Cell's face. She then looked down before she continued. "It's been a long time since I last saw my mother. Several years, to be exact." Cell then noticed Stocking having a sad look coming to her face. Stocking then let Honekoneko sit on her lap, reaching a hand over it's mouth and then pulls out its soft tongue. "You fireproof?"

Cell blinked as his eyes widened a bit. Of course he was! Dr. Gero had made him immuned to heat and cold, why ask such a question like that? "Of course. Why ask me such a rediculous question?"

Stocking then lets go of Honekoneko's tongue, the doll giving out a small sneeze, but as it does so, the doll suddenly lets out a huge blast of fire right towards Cell. He just sat there as the fire engulfed him. The fire felt as if ticklish to him with it's flames. The fire ceased, and Stocking was a little suprise when there were no burnt marks or ash coverings anywhere on his body.

"No reason," Stocking said with an innocent smile on her face.

Cell blinked a couple times, but then regain his composure as he lets out another smirk. Stocking watched, the smile on her face disappearing, as she saw Cell getting back up and then turned his back to her. She can make out each squeaking noise as she watches Cell walking towards her window. Stocking then looked down at her doll, and then looked up back towards Cell.

Cell had just reached his hand up towards the window to open it but then froze when he heard Stocking's sweet voice calling out, "Hold on!" Cell then turned his head where he could see Stocking out of the corner of his eye, and saw that Stocking had stood up, clutching the doll in her arms, and Cell could notice a stern look on her face.

"Something the matter, Dear Stocking?"

Stocking lets in a big inhale of breath. She was never one to say 'please' or 'thank you'. Of course she did inherit that from her older sister, since she was becoming an influence on her. It was now to say something to Cell, or never and let it bother her for the rest of her life.

"I wanted to say thank you."

Stocking mentally slapped herself in her mind. It was done. Over and done with. She had finally said it. She barely says 'thank you' or 'thanks' for nearly all her life, and now she just went ahead and said it. Cell lowers down his hand and then turned his body where he was facing Stocking, and Stocking could tell that Cell was confused judging by the look in his magenta eyes.

"Whatever for, my dear?" Cell asked, placing a hand on his hip.

"For..." Stocking lets in another deep breath. "For bringing me back my Honekoneko and...and for saving my life. If it wasn't for you..." Stocking's eyes then lowered to her carpeted floor and clutches her Honekoneko doll further. "Then I'd probably be dead, right about now."

Stocking then leaned her head down and closed her eyes, her bangs covering her eyes so it's hard to tell whether her eyes were open or closed. She then waited. She waited for Cell to laugh. She waited for him to mock her and say it was all just a mistake. She waited for him to just leave her bedroom and then leave her alone so she can go back being miserable. Stocking could hear Cell chuckling again. He does have a hobby of doing that. What she didn't expect to hear was Cell's squeaky footsteps making it's way towards her. Stocking kept her posture as she could feel his presence coming closer and closer to her.

She then felt a soft, warm hand being placed under her soft chin, and slowly began to tilt her head up, but Stocking still kept her eyes closed. She felt a thumb beginning to rub on one of her cheeks as she heard Cell's voice saying, "Open your eyes. I want to look at you." At the command, Stocking immediately opened her eyes, and came face to face with Cell, her teal eyes meeting his magenta ones. Cell was smirking, knelt down in front of Stocking, as he continued on, "You're quite welcome, my dear. If you were to think I would go harsh on you, then you're sadly mistaken. I can be quite the gentleman if I want to." He then squints his eyes. "Especially to a young woman such as yourself."

Stocking's eyes widened a bit, as Cell withdrew his hand from her chin. Cell's hand then reached over to one of Stocking's hands and then pulls it out towards him. "If you were to need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." With that, Cell places his face over Stocking's hand, as she could feel a soft kiss being placed on the back of her hand. Stocking's eyes fully widened, and she could feel her face heating up again. She even began to feel her heart flutter. Stocking then blinked a couple times, hoping for it to stop widening up.

Cell then withdrew as he got back up and headed straight back for the window. He then unlocked it and opened it up as wide as he could. Stocking then watched as Cell took a step outside, flexed out his wings, and then began to levitate into the air and through the window. He then turned and give out another smirk towards Stocking, as Cell places both hands on the window open and then gently closed it behind him.

Then, within a blink of an eye, Stocking could see Cell no more. Stocking then looked back down at her Honekoneko doll and then looked back towards the window, as if expecting Cell to come back. She knew better than that. She then walks over to her window and then locked it tight, and then closed the blinds. She then made her way over to her bed and got under her soft covers, her half-kitty, half-skeleton doll in her arms pressed against her chest, as Stocking let in a deep inhale of breath.

Stocking could still feel her heart flutter. Oh gosh, it's happening all over again, and she tends to not let that distract her from her usual duties as an Angel. Stocking closed her eyes, and then lets out a breath. After that, she fell off into a peaceful slumber.

...

Cell flew above the church, and stared down at it as if something was expected to pop out of it. He had his arms crossed, and the smirk that was usually seen on his face was gone. His mind was going through many things at the moment, like why he decided to give back that doll to that Gothic Angel, why he had saved her life that day, and why he even considered sparing her life when he knew he would have to eventually if he were to win the Cell Games in about 8 more days.

He felt the cold wind blown by, as he watched Stocking locking her window and then closing the blinds right after. Something about Stocking seems to fascinate him. Was it because she was a good fighter? Was it because of her determination to fight? Something about her fascinates him, though he couldn't understand what. Why did he even tell her to come look for him if she needs somebody to talk to? It was as if someone or something else is controlling him, though he knew it wouldn't be possible since he has full control over his own body, his own life. And yet he decided to add Stocking into his life.

Cell lets out a frustrating growl. It wasn't a big deal, right? This could be the last time he would see Stocking, right? Or would he see her again before the Cell Games? Or after when he destroys the Earth if he wins the Cell Games? Cell then recounted about when he had snuck into her room while she was sleeping, and decided to catch her by surprise. But while he was waiting for her to wake, however, he could still remember those words Stocking had said in her sleep.

_"Please...don't leave me...I don't want to be all alone."_

Cell then realized that Stocking may have a fear of being so alone. He never had that experience before, and yet he could still hear Stocking's voice saying these words over and over like a broken record player. Why let someone like her bother him so much? Especially after finding out an insignificant fear? While Cell began to ponder through this, he failed to sense a power level flying right behind him.

"I've been looking for you, Cell."

Cell then snapped out of his train of thoughts and then turned his head, and saw out of the corner of his eye, a man with spiky blonde hair with teal eyes, large muscles, and wore an orange shirt and pants wearing a blue shirt underneath along with blue wristbands, a blue sash tied around his waist, and blue boots. Cell immediately recognizes this man's energy signature and his face.

"And I've been waiting for you to reappear, Goku."

The man, named Goku, looked down and notices the church below them. He then leaned his head up back towards Cell as he said, "You weren't at your Arena, so I began following your energy. I was watching what you were doing with that girl there, Cell. If you were to hurt her even at the slightest, I would've barged right in there and take you down right there."

Cell then fully turned his body around and came face to face with Goku. "My business is not your concern, Goku. My business with this angel has nothing to do with you, so I would suggest you'd leave her out of this."

"You know, I've sensed all the horrible things you've done, heard of all the innocent people you had absorbed to gain that much power, and of all the unforgiving things you did," Goku said, before he smiled. "Though I never expected you to return a doll to this girl. I would say that deep down, there may be good in you..." Goku shrugged. "But then again, I still don't know everything about you."

Cell squinted his eyes and glared at Goku. "It was a simple glitch in my programming, Goku. I can assure you it can never happen again. If we were to argue, why not take this to my arena, shall we? If we were to fight now, we would awaken the little angel and her family and cause a fuss. We wouldn't want that now, can we?"

The smile on Goku's face went away as he glared Cell. "Alright, then. Under the condition that you won't hurt this girl or any of her friends if you were to return here, agreed?"

Cell nodded. "I'm a man of my word, after all, Goku."

With that, they both disappeared into thin air, and the wind had already died down, the night being silent for the rest of the night.

**End of Chapter Two**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long for an update, guys. I've had a lot of other projects to do, but at least I updated. Again, I need to keep watching some episodes of both series just to make sure I can keep the characters intact, hopefully. Again, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt and the Dragon Ball series are all owned by their respective series. Tune in next time!**


	3. A Visit from Goku

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long delay. Had a lot of projects to complete and such. On with the show!...I mean story!**

**But before we do that, I have a couple things to point out:**

**This story takes place during the events of the Cell Games and during Season 1 of Panty and Stocking right before it lead up to Stocking's betrayal. Don't know if there's going to be a Season 2 yet, but at least we can dream. So yeah, I'm trying to make it so it would take place in the show so there wouldn't be any continuity errors.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Three:  
>A Visit From Goku<strong>

Stocking slowly opened her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She reached her arms up, feeling her muscles tensed, letting out a loud yawn. She sat up from her bed and lazily rubbed one of her eyes. She looked around her room, and sure enough, it still stayed the same. She then looked down at her hands and sees her Honekoneko doll. Then, sure enough, the events of last night came rushing back to her. Her eyes widened for a bit, but then closed them and then pressed her hand against her head. She tried to remember what had happened.

She remembered waking up from a nightmare, then sees her window open. Then she met Cell, the monster who had absorbed the citizens of Gingertown, Nikki Town, and many other cities for power, absorbed two androids, gained his Perfect Form, and is hosting the Cell Games which is about nine...no. Eight days away, and if no one defeats him then, he'll destroy the world. Turns out that he was only there to return her doll.

Stocking got off from her bed and through her curtains and hugged Honekoneko close to her chest. It was strange, to say the lease. Cell, the known heartless monster who had killed so many innocent people...returned her doll to her. Why did he even do that? Why would he think about coming to Daten City, to begin with?

Not to mention that he had also saved Stocking's life from yesterday's battle from the Demon Sisters. Cell had told her that it might've been in his cells or possibly a glitch. Stocking then looked down at her hand, the one that Cell had kissed the night before. She couldn't help but to feel a slight heat on both her cheeks. Another thing, why did he do that, too? It's not like he actually...

Stocking shook her head. She does not want to go there that quickly too soon. She then sighed and decided to get ready for the day. She went into her closet and stripped herself of her black pajamas, and then dressed up into what seemed to be training gear. Stocking suddenly felt an urge to fight, to train, to get stronger. She didn't know where that came from, but then again, she didn't want to get sloppy from less training, which is how she got her title as the Skillful Gothic Angel back in her high school.

She tied her violet-pink hair in a high ponytail with a blue bow, wore a gray tank top, slipped on both her stockings and a pair of black tennis shoes along with blue wristbands.

Stocking then left her bedroom and the first thing she did was that she headed straight for the kitchen, expecting Garterbelt to be making breakfast or Panty drinking her usual cappuccino, or maybe Chuck getting into the frozen waffles again like what happened last time. Took the Anarchy Sisters about two days to thaw Chuck out from the freezer.

But when she entered the kitchen, she saw it empty. She raised an eyebrow. "Funny. Panty and Garterbelt should've been up by now." That was when she noticed two letters attached to the fridge on her right. She walked over and read one in what she knows to be her oldest sister's sloppy handwriting.

_Sorry to leave without saying bye, gang, but my man candy took off in the middle of the night last night and so I won't be back for a while. Don't know when, but if a Ghost happens to show it's fugly face in town, give me a call, 'kay?_

_-Panty_

Stocking scoffed, reaching a hand to the letter and simply crushing it into her palm. She then threw it over her shoulder and then read through the other letter written by Garterbelt.

_Angels! I have received a notice about a counsel meeting just happening to start this morning and that I must attend. I will return around 3. DO NOT, AND I REPEAT, DO NOT BURN DOWN THE CHURCH AGAIN LIKE LAST TIME!_

_-Garterbelt_

Stocking scoffed again. She decided to let that letter be on the fridge. To be honest, Stocking wasn't really hungry for anything, really. She just came into the kitchen for a Pepsi and then begin training out in the cemetery outside of the church. And so, Stocking reached into the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi. She closed it with her hip and then left the kitchen and took the elevator. Within minutes or so, Stocking could feel the cool air of the early morning sweeping through her. She lets in a deep inhale, opened her can of soda, and took a big sip out of it. She then places the can on top of one of the gravestones and had also set Honekoneko down right next to it.

She then stood there as the wind was sweeping past her, her long hair swirling around as the morning sun shined down warm rays onto her bare skin. Stocking then leaned down and began to strip herself of her stockings. By the time she was done, she lifted them up and threw them in the air as high as she could. She reached her hands up and closed them into tight fists. When she did so, both her stockings began to glow a white glow, and before long, they both took shape of katanas.

They both had fallen back into Stocking's hands and so had begun her own training. She let her katanas swirl around in her hands as she did some flips, turns her body around, or even jumped in the air. She always keeps slamming her katanas into the ground before continuing the same pattern over and over again.

_Remember what I was taught. True strength always comes from within. You must find a way to unleash that strength, unlock your hidden potential, and above all, never give up, _Stocking thought in her head. _But it doesn't hurt to get even stronger along the way! Find the motivation to train and to fight, for that motivation is your source for your emotions._

Stocking closed her eyes as she whipped her katanas above her head before jumping up and standing on one of the gravestones with only one foot as her other leg was lifted up, the knee almost reaching for her breast.

_"You poor unfortunate angel. Do you honestly think you can win when your sister doesn't even like you?"_

Stocking gritted her teeth, and lifted both katanas up in the air. She bend her knee that she was using before leaping off of the gravestone and did a twirl in the air before landing gracefully on her feet.

_"I mean, look around you, Stocking. Your sister's always into human men, your mentor is looking for love in all the wrong places...what about you? No matter how much you fought, no matter what you do, there'd be not a soul in this world who would ever think about liking, heck, maybe even loving you!"_

She was lying. Demons are known for their manipulativeness. Stocking leaned up and started slashing her katanas right in front of her as if she was fighting an invisible foe. She did a flip back before waving her katanas around again. She then placed both bottom handles right at each other as they both form into a double-bladed katana. She then twirled it above her head before doing a jump and had landed right at the opposite of where she was, lifting up her double-bladed katana and started attacking the air with her blended weapon.

Before long, she began to twirl her weapon again and then twirled it at her side before twirling it right at her back from behind and then transferred it to the other hand as she did a spin and then stood in another battle position.

_"And why is that, you wonder? Maybe you're just holding back on your feelings, or maybe you're not suppose to fraternize with anyone...or maybe they see you as a freak!"_

Stocking lets out a frustrating growl as she pulled the two katanas from each other, back into their original state, before she began to fight again.

Several minutes had already passed, maybe about an hour and a half, and yet Stocking as of yet hadn't even take a break at least once. Her face was drenched in sweat and felt heat waving over her. Her arms and legs were also covered with beads of sweat, and when the wind would blow by, she could feel the coolness washing over her time after time, but that didn't stop her training.

Stocking then whammed both her katanas into the ground and then lifted herself up, where she was only standing by her hands which were grasping the handles of her weapons. She leaned down...and jumped up with as much strength as she could muster, letting go of the handles and felt the pressure of gravity going through her as she lifted herself into the sky.

Before Stocking knew it, she saw that she was right above the cemetery and could see the church from below her, where clouds were swirling right beside her, before she lets herself fall and felt the strong wind brushing through her hair, pushing her bangs back and felt her hair whipping around from behind her. She focused her eyes on both her katanas, as she reached her hands down, hoping to catch herself from falling.

_I won't give up! I'll never give up! I'll train and fight until I could unleash that strength hidden within me! I have to be strong! I have to prove everyone wrong!_

But just before she could grab her katanas, a sudden blur of orange and blue had appeared in her sight and felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her as she was being jerked to the ground. Stocking reached her hands for what appeared to be someone's torso as she tried to push herself away from the figure.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" she cried out.

"Huh? What for? I thought you were in trouble."

Stocking's eyes opened before she blinked and looked up at the figure who had grabbed her and had stopped her from free falling. For one thing, this man has really weird muscles on his arms, saw that he was wearing what seemed to be an orange suit with matching blue shirt, sash, and wristbands along with a pair of blue boots, but what seemed to stick out the most was the guy's hair. His hair was freakishly blonde, possibly blonder than her sister Panty's, and was spiky to the point where it was sticking out and pointing towards the sky.

Stocking raised an eyebrow. "If you're looking for a video game convention, it's right down the street down by Main Street."

The man's eyes wide in confusion. "What?" He shook his head, his blonde spiky hair swishing back and forth. "No, no, I'm not here for that! I just saw you falling from the sky and had thought you were in trouble."

Stocking sighed and then pushed herself out of the man's grasp, and stood on her feet as she begin to brush off the dirt from her arms. "Trouble?" Stocking scoffed. "Trouble with what? Do you see any enemies around trying to fight me?"

The man leaned up and looked around him, as if he was expecting for someone to pop up and emerge from a secret hiding place. "No, I don't think so."

"Exactly," Stocking nodded, closing her eyes out of irritation. She walked over to her katanas and reached for both her hands, and pulls them out of the grass-covered ground. Stocking then scans her eyes over the katanas for any dirt-markings and such. There was none. Good. Stocking then grasped the handles of the katana even tighter, and they both each gives out a blue glow. They felt soft in Stocking's hands before transforming back into regular blue-and-black striped katanas.

"Whoa, that was amazing!" The man spoke up in excitement. "How did you do that?"

Stocking then leans down and begins to pull both her stockings up on each of her legs, her long hair hanging from one side of her head. "Well, duh! I'm an angel! Like my name implies, I can change stockings into swords." She then leans up and threw her hair back with one hand. "And it's Stocking, by the way. Stocking Anarchy."

"Wait, you said you're an angel?" the man asked.

Stocking turned her head and glared at him, before letting out another scoff before making her way over towards her Honekoneko doll and her can of Pepsi. "Yeah, so?" Who was this guy and why does he seem so...so idiotic, as if he doesn't know anything? Why is he even here, anyways? First Cell, and now this guy? Stocking leaned her head back as she began to gulp down the last bit of her Pepsi.

The man then reached a finger up to his cheek and scratched it as if in thinking. "Huh, so that's why Cell keeps calling you that."

Stocking nearly choked on her soda before discarding the can and placing a hand over her mouth to prevent her from accidentally spitting out any of her soda. She coughed a couple a times as her shoulders shook in rhythm. By the time she was done, she turned her head, her long hair whipping through the air, and turned her attention towards the man.

"Cell? You know Cell?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. You know him, too?" Stocking nodded, curious as to why the man knows Cell, the monster who's holding a tournament that will decide the fate of the world in just eight days. The man lowered her head. "Thought so. Then again..." He shook his head and looked up at Stocking, giving her a friendly smile. "On second thought, never mind. Oh, and I'm Son Goku, by the way! It's nice to meet you!"

Stocking raised an eyebrow once more. "Okay? So uh, Mr. Son Goku..."

Goku raised a hand up. "Oh, just call me Goku. No need to be formal, you know. I'm not like that."

Stocking nodded out of irritation. "Okay then...Goku. Why are you here, anyways?"

Goku's eyes widened, and Stocking knew that he probably forgot something and finally realized why he was even there for. It was even proven true when Goku spoke up, "Oh right, almost forgot!" Stocking thought so. "Actually, I wanted to see if I can have a little chat with ya."

"Chat with me about what?"

Goku's smile then faded away and was quickly replaced by stern look. "About Cell."

Stocking could only blink her eyes in confusion. Why would Goku come all this way to Daten City to talk to her about Cell?

...

Within minutes, Stocking decided to invite Goku into the church and led him into the living room. Goku waited while Stocking went to go change into one of her usual Lolita dresses. By the time she was done dressing up and cleaning her face of any sweat from her training from before, she grabbed her Honekoneko doll and stepped out into the hall, and walked in on Goku in the living room.

She took a seat on the emerald-green couch next to Goku and laid her doll against her chest as she looked over at the strong-looking man before her. "Alright, Goku, why do you want me to talk about Cell?"

Goku leaned back, with his hands on his lap, and looked down at the Gothic Angel before him. He then asked, "Stocking, has Cell ever...hurt you in a way?"

Stocking, once again, raised an eyebrow. Why would he ask her that? Looking back at the events that took place in her bedroom last night, she can't even remember Cell even hurting her in such a way. She shook her head, her long hair swaying back and forth in movement. "What makes you think I met Cell?"

"I'm just asking, that's all."

"Then no. He has never hurt me," Stocking simply answered.

Goku sighed in relief and nodded his head. "That's good." He simply places a hand in his spiky gold hair. "Though, I don't think it's like Cell to even act hostile towards people."

"What makes you say that?" Stocking asked.

Goku withdrew his hand and leaned back against the couch as he makes perfect eye contact with the Gothic Angel before he asked, "Stocking, have you ever heard of the Red Ribbon Army?"

Stocking stared down at the floor for a minute to think. Red Ribbon Army...Red Ribbon Army...She wandered through her mind to see if she had heard of them. That was when it had hit her like a ton of bricks. Stocking made eye contact with Goku again as she said, "Yes, I do. They were an evil organization a long time ago. I remember looking through my mentor's old reports and came across an article about them. They were stopped by this kid...though I forgot his name. He stopped them because of their goals to use these um...weird mystical orbs that would uh...take over the entire planet?"

Goku nodded as he explained, hoping for this little idea of his to go into effect,

"I was that kid who stopped the Red Ribbon Army. Many years ago, back when I was still a kid, I was looking for these mystical artifacts called the Dragon Balls. It had been said that those would gathered all seven would have one wish granted. My grandpa owned the 4-star Dragon Ball, so it was very important that I had to search for it. Much later on, I learned about the Red Ribbon Army. They were also searching for the Dragon Balls. At first, I had wondered what they would do with them, but then I realized that they only wanted to use the Dragon Balls for world conquest.

I don't usually kill people, but these guys were bad news and I had no choice. They had to be stopped. So, I single-handly defeated the entire army and had retrieved their Dragon Balls."

Stocking simply scoffed and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Seriously? If you were a kid, how are you that strong to take out at least _one _army? You trying to give me a history lesson or something?"

"There's more, though," Goku spoke up. "What I didn't expect to happen was that few had survived, especially one in particular. He went by the name of Dr. Gero, and he was the top scientist of the Red Ribbon Army. His goal was to create robotic humans for the organization, and was successful in creating some, but what I didn't count on was his revenge. After I had defeated the Red Ribbon Army, he solely wanted revenge on me for destroying the organization, so he went to work into creating androids, ones that would be strong enough to kill me.

That was when he created these androids, Androids 17 and 18."

At the mention of those names, Stocking blinked in confusion and let out a small gasp. She remembered Cell telling her last night that he had succeeded in absorbing these said androids to achieve his perfect form, and yet she had no idea who or what androids they were. Goku could tell that Stocking was a bit confused, so he continued.

"He tried to make them as powerful as me so that one day, they would kill me and would complete his revenge by taking over the world. But the androids, they turned against him, and had killed him. I wasn't there when it happened, but I have some friends who did. These androids were so strong, even their combined forces were no match. We still haven't figured out how Dr. Gero managed to get these androids to be stronger than me, but we knew they were no good.

But other than that, they seemed to behave as normal people their ages behave; naive, reckless, looking for trouble."

That Stocking could relate to. With the way Goku described the androids, it reminded of herself and her older sister Panty and they would always cause a lot of trouble for both Garterbelt and, heck, even the whole town of Daten City. Stocking then continued on listening to Goku explaining more about the androids.

"Luckily, we were warned 3 years prior to their awakening by this young man from the future. He was as strong as us, and had said he had faced these androids himself, but he was no match for them, and that they were about to destroy the entire world. So for the last three years, my friends and I started to train to become strong, hopefully to be strong enough to at least fend them off. Of course though, we were wrong."

"Goku, sorry to interrupt, but what's the point in telling me all of this?" Stocking asked with a dull look on her face, as she began to play with Honekoneko's tongue.

Goku raised a hand up. "I'm getting to that, Stocking. Just hear me out, okay?" He then scratches his chin. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, that's right. Anyways, that's not the end of it. This young man wasn't the only one who came from the future, but another being did. Well, an alternative future, to say the least.

It was yet another android, who was said to have been from twenty-four years from the future. He came from an alternate timeline where it was said that it was where Trunks, the one from the future had succeeded in taking down the androids, and so this android...he killed Trunks and stole his time machine. He was here for four years and we never even knew it until recently. He had been into hiding for four years, but then had gotten strong again to the point where he would emerge.

You do know who I'm talking about right?...that android was Cell."

Stocking's eyes widened. It was weird. Cell didn't tell her that he was from an alternative future. She clunged onto her doll to her chest tighter as she listened, an eager expression on her face wanting Goku to continue on.

"Turns out he was yet another of Dr. Gero's experiments. His goal was to absorb Androids 17 and 18 so he would become the most powerful being in the universe. We all tried our best to stop him, but things got a little out of hand and..." Goku scratches the back of his hand out of nervousness. "Well..."

"He reached his Perfect Form?" Stocking spoke up.

Goku snapped his fingers. "Exactly. I mean, we really did tried to stop him, really. But then, a couple of my friends um...had their own personal reasons and so things took a turn for the worse."

A sweat drop came dripping down from Stocking's face as she closes her eyes out of annoyance. "Figures. And you're telling me this because..."

"Are you planning to participate in the Cell Games?"

Stocking opened her eyes and just glared at Goku. "Gee, we would've loved to, Goku, but the problem is is that my stupid excuse of a mentor, Garterbelt, doesn't want my sis and I to interfere and meddle with this world's problems. That's in one of our contracts of being stuck here in the surface. And if you and your excuse for friends want us to participate, then no, nothing you guys can do will make us go."

Another stern look came to Goku's face as he said, "Stocking, listen. I'm not asking you to help us, but to hear me out. Cell is just a monster, a heartless one who does not care who would stand in his way to destroy this world. He was the one behind all those disappearances, he's the one who we must stop in eight days, and above all, he is not a source to be wreckon with. Of all the stories I've heard about it, of all the terrible things I had sensed him do, what I want to know is why Cell would act so hostile with you."

Stocking scoffed and leaned up. "That's what you want to know? In case you don't already get it, Cell didn't try anything to hurt me, nor did he show any kind of malice towards me." She turned away. "I don't know why he acted the way he did. I don't know why he gave me back my Honekoneko doll. Hell, I don't even know _why _he didn't want to kill me! If he wanted to kill me, don't you think I'd be dead right about now. Not to mention that he saved my life!"

"Cell did _what_?"

Stocking looked back up towards Goku, who immediately stood up with a shocking look on his face. Stocking sighed and lowered her head down where her bangs were covering her eyes. She lets out a sigh, her shoulders slumping down in the process.

"My sister and I were battling these demons down at the park yesterday. One of them had the chance to kill me, but then Cell came and saved me. At first, I didn't know it was Cell, because he was moving so fast I couldn't even see. Just these stupid shades of black and green. And before he vanished, I managed to see his eyes." She began to clutch her doll even more. "He told me it might've been a glitch in his programming, or that he was made of the cells by the so-called heroes of Earth and had to do so. I don't even know why he did it. He just...well, did."

Goku stared down at the floor for a minute as if he was in deep thought. He let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to act so rude to you, Stocking. It's just that, well...Cell is not one who words alone can't seem to reach. He's just another android, created for the sole purpose to destroy everything he comes into contact with."

Stocking then looked up at Goku, but with what seemed to be a sad look on her face.

"But Goku...that's what his creator wants. What about what Cell wants? This stupid Gero guy probably filled him with things to do that _he _wants _him_ to do, like a master and a slave. Gero's dead, there's no one for him to obey, why can't Cell just...just do what he wants, like us? Dr. Gero probably never cares about him nor any of his other creations. What if he just made them just to use them as tools to get what he wants? Like how you told me he wanted revenge on you. What if he just wanted to use Cell to get back at you? What if he's merely just using Cell for his own vendetta? What then? What would happen if Cell were to succeed? What would he do, then?"

"Other than to destroy the world, that's pretty much it," Goku said. "But you're right. Cell is just programmed to do the things Dr. Gero wants him to do and not what he thinks." He flashed a friendly smile at Stocking. "You're much brighter than you look, Stocking. That's a generous thing to say. If Cell were to realize it, though, he would simply deny it. If I were you, I wouldn't repeat what you just said to me, that is, if you value your life."

Stocking understood what Goku meant and so she nodded.

"But you know, if Cell were never to be evil, or if he were to change his ways then...then who knows, right?" Goku then caught something out of the corner of his eye, so he turned his head to look and saw a clock hanging on the wall. His teal eyes widened a bit. "Whoa man, is that the time?" He then turned his attention to Stocking as he said, "Sorry Stocking, but I got to get going. I promised my wife I would pick up some groceries on the way home, but then I wanted to meet you so I uh, well you know, got side-tracked."

Goku reached into his orange shirt and took out a small card. He looked down at it before handing it over to Stocking. "Here's my number. If you want to talk to me, give me a call, okay?"

Stocking took the card and narrowed her teal-eyes down at the card. She then looked back at Goku and nodded. "Sure thing."

Goku waved his hand up. "It was nice to meet you, Stocking. Take care." With that, he pressed two of his index fingers on his forehead, and before Stocking could ask what he was doing, Goku had suddenly disappeared out of sight, just like that. She blinked a couple times before rubbing her eyes with one of her hands and then looked back at the spot where Goku was, as if expecting him to pop back out anytime now.

She let out a sigh.

"So what? Why would Goku want to talk to me about Cell, anyways? Why he spared my life, or does he want to tell me to stay away from Cell?"

Stocking looked down at the card again before shoving it into the pocket of her dress before reaching a remote on the coffee table and then turned on the TV, and the first thing that showed up was just the Daten City Local News Channel.

"And so, we are eight days away and counting from the Cell Games. Who knows what this diabolical monster Cell would plan to do with the planet should he win his tournament."

Stocking let out another sigh, before she muttered the words, "Good grief. Just what have I gotten myself into?"

She heard the elevator door open, so she turned her head and simply saw her older sister Panty walking into the living room, with a victorious, lustful smile on her face with both her hands behind her back. Stocking could only guess what had happened that made Panty look like that.

"Hey sis, what up?" Panty simply asked.

Stocking nodded. "Had a visitor...but I got bored and told him to get lost."

"Really? Is he one of our fans?"

Stocking nodded. "You could say that..."

"Oh. Anyways, Garterbelts away on that lousy meeting so..." Panty reaches into one of the pockets of her skirt and then pulls out a blue credit card. "Wanna pig out in town and put it on his credit card?"

Stocking's eyes sparkled. "Really? How did you swiped it from him without him even knowing?"

Panty shrugged. "As if I wanted to say. Come on, before he gets back!"

**End of Chapter Three**

**I wanted to write more in this chapter, but I'll make up for it in the next. Hope you're all enjoying the story, so far.  
><strong>


End file.
